JR and SiH detrás de escenas
by Amaikurai
Summary: Hay muchas preguntas y coincidencias que surgieron al leer el manga y ver el anime de estas series ¿verdad? Así que ésta es mi teoría de lo que pasó mientras grababan el anime! Tratare de aclarar las cosas para que se les facilite leerlo! Espero que les guste! El rating puede subir, posiblemente... XD Traducción al español. Original: Deathday1313.


**JR and SiH detrás de escenas.**

**Asjkajskas ahora vengo con una traducción del crossver entre junjou y sekaiichi, la verdad me gusto mucho XD Por eso vengo a compartirlo en español… Bueno primero pondré esta mini explicación. Además que (inútilmente) pido su perdón por no aparecerme por aquí en muuucho tiempo, es solo que el trabajo, la escuela, el inglés y el francés mantienen mi agenda ocupada el 80% de mi tiempo D: Bueno, no les interesa mis inservibles explicaciones ;n;**

**Sin más los dejo con esta traducción. Es 100% mia así que si me equivoque en algo no duden en decirme.**

**P.D: 100% libre de google traductor (?) y si tiene no se darán cuenta (?) Huehuehuehue(?)**

**P.D: Negritas: Yo la traductora. **_**Negritas en cursiva: La autora original.**_

_Autora__ original/Original Author: _Deathday1313

_Título original/ Original Title:_ Behind The Scenes Of JR And SiH!

_Resumen/ Sumary:_ So many questions and coincidences popped up whilst reading the manga and watching the anime of both series, right? So this is my theory of what happened during the shooting of the anime! I'll try to clear up things so it'll be easier for you to read! Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I like the thought of it! Rating may go up, I don't think so though XD

Hay muchas preguntas y coincidencias que surgieron al leer el manga y ver el anime de estas series ¿verdad? Así que ésta es mi teoría de lo que pasó mientras grababan el anime! Tratare de aclarar las cosas para que se les facilite leerlo! Espero que les guste! El rating puede subir, posiblemente... XD

_N/A: __**Hello readers! These are a bunch of drabbles I come up with at… FRICKING 1 IN MORNING?!**_

_**Oh well, anywho, these drabbles pretty much contain what happens behind the scenes in Junjou Romantica and Sekaichii Hatsukoi, for example, why Misaki wearing a beanie that Hiroki wore in episode 3? Which you will find the answer once you continue reading! Hope you'll enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**_

_**Warning! YOU'LL BE VERY CONFUSED SINCE THERE IS A LOT OF OOC! I'LLSORT Everything out at the end of this chapter! So please don't mind the numbers!**_

* * *

"¡Takahashi-san! ¡Debes ir al set en 15 minutos!" grito el camarógrafo a lo lejos.

"¡Entiendo!" respondió, mientras practicaba sus líneas para el rodaje frente al espejo.

"Hey" Usagi-san se recargo en el marco de la habitación.

"Oh, hey Akihiko." **(1)** le reconoció.

"¿Estás listo? ¿Tus líneas? ¿El maquillaje? ¿El vestuario?" Misaki asintió.

"Ya estoy listo. Tu sabes que no soy tan inútil como mi personaje, tengo todo preparado."

"Yo sé que no lo eres, pero aunque actuemos como pareja en este anime, somos amantes en la vida real." Usagi-san sonrió internamente y Misaki le sonrió dulcemente.

"Por supuesto, cariño." Misaki volteo hacia su novio a la vez que este ponía la mano sobre su cabeza.

"¿No te dijeron que deberías usar un sombrero o algo así?" el menor asintió.

"Tienes razón…" Misaki miró hacia el perchero y no estaba ahí. "Rayos… Se lo di a Hiroki-niisan" **(2)** explico.

"Ah joder, dile a Hiroki que se consiga sus propia ropa, necesitas ese sombrero para grabar." Gruño Usagi-san.

"Ah, tranquilízate. Iré donde está haciendo su escena del aeropuerto y traerlo ¡Nos vemos!" grito Misaki al mayor mientras corría.

* * *

**EN LA GRABACIÓN DEL AEROPUERTO.**

"¡Y corten!" grito el camarógrafo.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Tomaremos un descanso! ¡El resto será grabado en una hora!"

Hiroki suspiro y froto su garganta, en serio si seguía gritando iba perder la voz, sin mencionar el dolor en su pie. Nowaki se levanto y tambaleo al caminar.

"Perdón, Nowaki ¿Te golpee muy fuerte?" la fuerza de Hiroki no era mucho, pero era una tortura para el pelinegro hacerlo varias veces.

"Ah…No, estoy bien, amor." Hiroki puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Nowaki notando un bulto.

"Lo siento, amor." Nowaki se estremeció.

"No, en serio, estoy bien. Ve con los maquilladores y pídeles una bolsa de hielo." El castaño asintió antes de besar la herida de su novio.

"Es increíble que sigamos juntos a pesar de que en este anime te golpeo mucho." Sonrió Hiroki.

"Es porque te amo." Respondió Nowaki con una sonrisa.

"Haha,si, yo también te amo." (3) correspondió el menor antes de ir por la bolsa de hielo.

"Ah ¡Hiroki-niisan!" Hiroki se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano menor correr hacia él.

"Oh, Misaki ¿Qué pasa?" sonrió antes de alborotar el cabello de su hermanito.

"Jaja, está bien, detente. Bueno… verás, tengo que grabar pero me hace falta el sombrero que te preste." El mayor se quito la prenda y se lo dio a Misaki.

"Aquí esta."

"¡Gracias Hiroki-niisan!"

"Qué bueno que me acordaste del gorro, si no estarías perdido, suerte con tu rodaje." Se despidió Hiroki. Recordó entonces que era lo que estaba haciendo y tomo la bolsa de hielo para ir corriendo de vuelta con Nowaki.

* * *

**EN LA GRABACION DEL TREN**

"¿Dónde estará?" pregunto Usagi-san mirando a su alrededor y vio a Misaki correr hacia él.

"Aquí esta." Misaki se detuvo con el gorro en su mano.

"Está bien, comencemos" el camarógrafo hizo señas antes de irse caminando.

Usagi-san sonrio golpeando a su amante en su parte inferior. **(4)**

"¡Auch! ¡Demonios!" Misaki se giro encontrándose con un beso sobre sus labios.

"Buena suerte, amor." Sonrió con picardía.

"Gracias y no vuelvas a hacer eso." Respondió Misaki sonrojándose un poco.

"Ok, entonces guardaremos las perversiones para después." Susurro Usagi-san en el oído de su novio ocasionando que este riera.

"Mmm… está bien entonces…" Misaki sonrió, antes de comenzar a caminar.

* * *

**Okay… este es el primer capítulo que les traduzco, aunque recuerden que el inglés difiere mucho del español. Así que esta es mi traducción ;3 Pero si pase algún error por alto pueden decirme, de nuevo. Tal vez leyeron muuucho OoC o cosas que les dejaron confusas pero traduciré también sus notas XD**

N/A:_** OOC OVERLOAD! So many thing to clear up… okay the! **__**First off:**_

**(1)Misaki llama 'Akihiko' porque son novios en realidad, pero cuando actúan en Junjou Romántica Misaki le dice 'Usagi-san'.**

**(2)En realidad Misaki y Hiroki son hermanos ¿No ven las similitudes?**

**(3)Hiroki no es un tsundere en realidad; de hecho cuida mucho a su novio. Pero cuando actúa en Junjou Romántica lamenta que casi siempre lo termine golpeando.**

**(4)Era una Buena oportunidad para dejarla pasar XD**

N/A: _**I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Why Misaki sleeping on the train?**_

_**Reviews are very much appreciated! See you soon!**_

**Bueno, eso es todo, traduciré los siguientes capítulos cada vez que pueda… eso no es bonito ;n; pero PROMETO no dejarlo a medias ;3**


End file.
